


逐舟行

by astron_nautes



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 伪兄弟年上, 春药
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astron_nautes/pseuds/astron_nautes
Summary: 所望隔山海，山海不可平。吾心似明月，明月逐舟行。2018年3月
Kudos: 7





	逐舟行

**Author's Note:**

> ①前两句化用了littlesen发表在北大未名bbs诗词歌赋版的《无题》中的“所爱隔山海，山海不可平”。原作如下：  
> 曲曲池边路，春来少人行。  
> 含水芙蓉叶，春去气犹清。  
> 夕岚分彩翠，高树藏莺声。  
> 乍向风中看，花落更分明。  
> 徘徊觉露冷，清宵月影横。  
> 泠泠砭肌发，疑是晓寒生。  
> 一望可相见，一步如重城。  
> 所爱隔山海，山海不可平。  
> ②“月逐舟行”出自宋代刘过的《柳梢青·送卢梅坡》。  
> 泛菊杯深，吹梅角远，同在京城。聚散匆匆，云边孤雁，水上浮萍。  
> 教人怎不伤情。觉几度、魂飞梦惊。后夜相思，尘随马去，月逐舟行。

一、  
岑家的小少爷被人牙子拐走了。

二、  
大少爷岑惊洲在从学堂回家的路上看到一个明码标价的小孩子，便买了回家当弟弟养着。  
岑家太太想着，自己便多行一善，只盼自己的孩子也能遇上好人家。  
于是这买来的孩子顶了小少爷的身份，一夜之间从待售的货物成了金尊玉贵的小主子。  
谁料，没过几天，这小孩却发起了高烧。  
岑夫人耐不住宝贝大儿子的央求，差人将与自己娘家哥哥交好的陆大夫请了来。  
这才得知，自己儿子买回来的小孩子是青楼刚调教好的妓子。体内有大量的烈性媚药，专卖给富贵人家作禁脔的。  
可怜这孩子身单体虚，受不住药性，几番发作下来，险些丧了命。  
如今想来，惊洲之所以能将他买回来，大概也是那些人觉得这孩子不中用了。  
岑太太心里叹了一声，这也是个苦命的孩子啊。她又想起自己那杳无音讯的小儿子，以袖掩面，暗自伤怀起来。

三、  
那孩子好歹是救回来了，只不过他体内药性难净，日后得按时服药才行。  
岑惊洲甚至推了课业，安安心心地等自己这弟弟醒来。  
可再次睁开眼的小孩，神色懵懂，浑然是个痴儿。  
岑家太太有些失望，只打算下放到哪个庄子里，给点钱养着就算了。  
却没想到，大少爷对这孩子爱得紧，手把手地教他吃饭穿衣，耐心细致地哄他开口说话。  
天可怜见，这孩子竟慢慢地好了起来，非但与常人无异，更是画得一手妙笔丹青，连学堂的先生都赞不绝口。  
只是总离不得大少爷。

四、  
岑夫人给那孩子起的名字是“梓臻”，意喻自己的孩子早日归家。  
但岑惊洲只叫他“阿渺”。  
因为苏先生文章里的一句话“缈缈兮予怀”。  
那时候他只知道自己满心满眼都是这个可爱的弟弟，觉得这话贴切极了，却忽略了后头那句“望美人兮天一方”。后来的很多岁月里，他总想着这两句话，但也只能感慨一句“苏先生诚不我欺。”

五、  
岑梓臻看着手里泛黄的信纸，只觉通体生寒，如坠冰窖。  
那个同族孩子骂他什么？  
他说：岑梓臻，你这个鸠占鹊巢的冒牌货。  
他说：你敢不敢问问你爹娘，为何给你取这个名字。  
他说：你不过是个下贱胚子，如今却在这狐假虎威，当真可笑。  
他说：你说，如果岑大少知道了，还会不会认你这个弟弟呢？  
岑梓臻将那信笺放回匣子里，缓缓坐到地上，他紧紧地抱着自己，心想，不能叫他知道，一定不能叫哥哥知道这件事。更何况……

六、  
岑惊洲对弟弟突然答应去西洋学画感到有些困惑，不过他依旧乐见其成。  
国内绘画尚未成为专门学科，不想白白辜负弟弟的才华，便只有送他出国这一条路可走。  
西洋与中国非咫尺之距，岑惊洲自然也舍不得自己千宠万宠的宝贝离开，但他并不想折了对方的羽翼。  
再者，因着自己尚无法明说的心思，几年的分离或许是对彼此最好的选择。  
弟弟还太小，他这样安慰自己，他也值得更大的世界。  
所以当十五岁的岑梓臻在他怀里哭得心碎的时候，他也没有开口说，那就不去了吧。

七、  
岑梓臻只用了两年就修完了学分，只是迟迟不肯回国。  
国外课业固然繁重，但他为了不让自己胡思乱想，便全身心地投入学业中。加之天赋异禀，他十分顺利地结了业。  
因不愿回国，他索性在学院里当起了助教，每日跟着那个大胡子的教授到处跑，疲惫却充实。只是入夜后，他常常会不可避免地思念岑惊洲，他画了很多岑惊洲的画像，多到他的住所都快摆不下了。  
他所有的同年都看过他的画，但他们并不知道，他画的最好的，不是中国的水墨丹青，也不是西洋的浪漫印象，而是他的心上人。  
是的，他的心上人。  
在他的身份被揭穿以前，在他还以为和岑惊洲是同父同母的兄弟的时候，他就动了不该有的心思，所以他慌不择路，避到了西洋。  
他只是一个卑贱的性奴，内心也肮脏不堪，再也无法心安理得的待在他身边。  
他在阒黑的夜里陡然间泪流满面。

八、  
天一阁是京城最大的花楼。  
里头的姑娘模样个顶个的出挑，她们有一个奇怪的赌约，谁先睡到岑家大少，谁就是头牌。  
要知道越是好看的女人越不愿意承认别的女人更好看。要想在这些模样水灵的姑娘里挑出一个心悦诚服的头牌花魁，困难程度可不止一点点。  
所幸姑娘们自己达成了约定，岑家大少模样勾人，却从不眠花宿柳，能跟他春宵一度的，必定是个有本事的，能够服人。

九、  
华浓在妆奁前梳着头发，在听到婢女的恭维后露出了一个志在必得的笑容。  
岑大少的至交好友秦赋逸秦少爷已和她说好，黄昏后将接她入岑府，请她“照顾”岑大少一个晚上。  
她满心欢喜地坐上去岑府的马车，却在岑惊洲凉薄的面上看到了隐而不发的怒气。  
“这位姑娘，劳烦你跟那姓秦的二世祖说，明天不给我个合理的解释，我跟他连兄弟都没得做了。”  
华浓心底发怵，本想就此算了，但转念一想，这可是千载难逢的机会啊，再者……  
华浓不愧是风月场上浸淫多年的老手，只消几眼，她便看出这岑大少准是被下了药了。  
秦少爷这个人，她咂咂嘴。旋即大着胆子上前，伸出舌头向岑惊洲的档部舔去。  
岑惊洲是真的怒了，一脚将女人踹向一旁。想了想，给被踹昏的女人喂了药，打包送到了秦府。

十、  
岑梓臻从一个中国留学生那里得知岑家少爷要大婚了，他慌得连是哪个岑家都没有问，就飞奔回自己的住所收拾行李了。  
他一边收着一边慢慢冷静了下来。  
他要回国，马上回国，无论要成婚的是岑惊洲还是别的岑少爷，他都要回去。  
他不可能让另外的男人女人站在他身边，  
四年来，他像个蜗牛一样，将大洋彼岸当做自己的壳，是因为他潜意识里总以为哥哥会永远停在原地，只要他想好了，哥哥的怀抱还是自己的。  
可是万一，不是这样呢？如果哥哥在这些年里遇上了喜欢的人，那么他是不是，连万分之一的可能都没有了。  
他要回去，他要告诉那个男人，他爱他，哪怕就此万劫不复，他也甘之如饴。

十一、  
岑梓臻风尘仆仆地从回国的渡船上下来，站在岑府的门口，却突然觉得“近乡情怯”。他把着门环，轻轻地敲了两下，宛如轻叩心扉。  
门房认得他，兴高采烈地就要喊起来，他赶忙止住他，说是想给自家哥哥一个惊喜，明天再告诉大家自己回来的消息。  
主子的话哪有不听的道理。门房递给他一个灯笼，福了福身，退了下去。  
迎面遇上岑惊洲的小厮，对方神色匆匆的模样令他心生疑窦。  
他伸手拉住对方，想问个明白。  
对方却一把抓住他，飞快地说：“太好了，总算见着人了。我去药房抓药，你快去伺候大少爷。”  
“大少爷怎么了？”  
“你还不知道呀，秦少爷给咱家少爷下了药，还送了个女人过来。大少爷发了大火，将人又送回秦府了。”  
岑梓臻的一颗心提起又放下，他哑着嗓子说：“我这就去。”  
这是老天爷给他的机会，岑梓臻想。

十二、  
岑梓臻推开房门，放缓了呼吸，朝床边走去。  
男人随意地倚坐在床头，乌发半束，凤眸低阖，零落的光影更是将其衬得面如冠玉。  
他近乎贪婪地注视着男人俊朗的容颜，仿佛在用目光掠夺着自己的猎物。  
但说到底，他才是真正的猎物。猎人以自己为饵，引诱他一步步踏入那华美的陷阱。  
岑梓臻小心翼翼地凑上前，想要脱去岑惊洲的衣服，却在刹那间被剪住了双手，随之而来的是一道凌厉得宛若实质的目光。  
他有一瞬间的慌乱，但很快又镇定下来，看着对方的眼睛，轻轻地唤了声：“哥哥。”  
“哥哥，我回来了。”  
体内欲望翻涌的岑惊洲定了定心神，这才看清了眼前人的模样。朝思暮想的人终于回到自己的身边。但岑惊洲于此刻却感受不到丝毫的欢喜。  
他当然想他，想要惩罚他自作主张断了音讯，也想要狠狠地占有他。  
但不该是今天，也不能是今天。  
药性凶猛，而他的弟弟胆子那样小……  
于是他松开手，努力用平缓的声音说，“阿渺，你乖，出去。”  
岑梓臻没应，用重获自由的手继续解着对方的衣服。  
岑惊洲只觉体内的那把火盛极，几乎要把他烧得理智全无。但他并不打算放弃自己本来的打算。他不住地哄道，“阿渺，听话。”  
直到岑梓臻突然吻上自己的唇，蜿蜒而下的苦涩融化在他的舌尖。  
岑惊洲猛地将人压在身下。他泄愤似地在对方的脖子上咬了一口，留下了一个深深的牙印。他抬起头，扣住岑梓臻的下巴，一字一顿地问：“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”语气里恍惚间还带有一丝余地。  
岑梓臻闻言，笑了。自离开那日起，四年来，他第一次感到开怀。他望进对方火热幽深的眼里，以从未有过的放肆而挑逗的语气回答道：“你会操、哭、我。”  
岑惊洲抚上弟弟青涩的脸庞，若有所思地笑了。岑梓臻急不可耐地扯下他的衣领，笨拙又稚嫩地吻上去。  
衣衫尽褪去后，岑惊洲用炙热的目光打量着自己身下单薄而白皙的躯体，他伸出舌头，在那挺翘的乳头上舔了一口，换来一声微不可察的嘤咛。他的手慢慢往下，竟探入了一个温暖湿润的地方。颖亮如他，电光石火间将一切都想通透了。  
岑惊洲在岑梓臻的小穴里轻轻地抽插着，欣赏着对方欢愉羞赧的神情和不时的小声哼哼。然后他抽出手指，随意地在锦被上抹了一把。他握着岑梓臻的膝盖弯，将弟弟匀称细长的双腿折至胸前，用屈辱却不容拒绝的方式进入了他。  
岑梓臻搂上他的脖子，疼得抽抽搭搭地哭了起来，连先前顶在岑惊洲小腹上的性器也疲软下来了，再不见先前那放肆张扬的模样，和岑惊洲记忆里那个软软糯糯的娃娃重合在一起。  
岑梓臻难受得不行，喊他少爷，叫他停下。岑惊洲听见岑梓臻这样叫他，当即皱起了眉，面露不虞，侵略的速度越发的快。岑梓臻泪眼迷蒙，自然发现不了。他哭得难以自已，却在这无休止的撞击中体会到了莫名的快感，意乱情迷间，一声哥哥脱口而出。  
岑惊洲仍旧对少爷这个突如其来的生疏称谓耿耿于怀。他贴着对方的耳朵，故作下流地说，“阿渺，你流了好多水，是不是哥哥操得你很舒服呀。”他特意加重了“哥哥”这两个字，好提醒岑梓臻，此时此刻，带给他欢愉的是谁。  
岑梓臻脸上泪痕未干，闻言羞愤难当，咬着下唇不愿意再发出声音。  
岑惊洲有心逗弄他，不住地往深处顶弄，直操得岑梓臻软成一滩水，在他的臂弯里发出破碎的求饶声。  
岑梓臻回国之前便自己停了药，身体早就蠢蠢欲动了，此时更是被激发起了体内的媚性，明明身体已经瘫软无力了，双腿却在岑惊洲再次起身时下意识地缠上对方的腰，好让对方的性器进得更深些。  
又加之岑惊洲中的那药也不是什么市井凡品，几番下来，性器非但没有消软，反而越发硬了。  
被翻红浪，满室生春。直至斗转参移，岑惊洲才吻住岑梓臻的唇，抵着那最深处射了出来。  
晨露将晞未晞之时，两人终于沉沉睡去。

十三、  
第二日，先行醒来的是岑惊洲，他满足地用手指描摹着岑梓臻的脸庞，想起昨日种种，爱怜地吻了吻怀里人的额头。  
岑梓臻却在醒来后，神情慌乱无措。  
岑惊洲按住他的腰，就势插了进去，一边动作一边问：“怎么？后悔了？”语气沉沉的，喜怒难辨。  
岑梓臻从小被岑惊洲千恩万宠的，那里见过这种阵势，吓得不敢说话，下面咬得越发紧了。  
岑惊洲终是舍不得吓着他，他抵着对方的额头，柔声说：“阿渺，经过昨晚的事，你还不明白的我心意吗？”  
岑梓臻愣了愣，突然哭起来，他嗫嚅着说：“少爷，别不要我。”  
岑惊洲皱起眉，但此刻他无心揪着“少爷”二字不放，而是顺着弟弟的话问：“阿渺，我做了什么，让你觉得我会不要你呢？”  
岑梓臻哭着揭下那成型不久的血痂，“我不是你的弟弟。”  
岑惊洲看着他，轻轻地问：“我对待你，较之其他兄弟姊妹如何？  
阿渺，我知道你不是我同脉相承的兄弟，但对我来说，这世上没有比你更重要的人了。  
从你来到岑府的那天起，你就是我的宝贝了。”  
岑梓臻只是哭着摇头，几乎要背过气去。  
他咬着牙，将一切全盘托出：“我不过是最最下贱的娈宠，是烂泥般的存在。我什么都可以做，只要少爷别赶我出府，我什么都愿意做的……”  
岑惊洲无可奈何地封住了那张不断吐出难听的话语的嘴。他用了力，将岑梓臻顶弄得哭叫出来。  
“那又如何？阿渺，我爱你，便不会在意这些前尘旧事，你原来是怎样的身份，与我对你的感情何干？  
阿渺，你只知道自己不好过。这几年你自作主张，断了来信，又知道我是怎么熬过来的吗？”  
岑梓臻看向岑惊洲的眼睛，那里头覆涌的爱意几乎要将他溺毙。他唤道：“哥哥……”然后在温柔的亲吻中泣不成声。  
如瀑的黑发软软地搭在胸前，此刻的岑梓臻看上去可爱又可怜。他扭着腰迎合着哥哥的侵犯，神情天真又风骚。  
西洋的秦楼楚馆，有的是开放火辣的女人。岑梓臻替她们画过等身画像，自是能将那风骚勾人的姿态学个十足十。  
墨绿色的床帷刚掀起又再度被放下，只余下压抑的淫靡的喘息和呻吟。

十四、  
望江楼临窗的位置，一脸疲惫的秦少爷细细打量着自己的好友。  
他终是按捺不住心底的好奇，试探地开口：“后来你究竟是如何解的药性？”  
恰逢一阵春风拂过，一瓣桃花落入岑惊洲面前的酒水里。  
他用指尖轻轻捏起，放在阳光下端详，就在秦赋逸以为他不会回答时，却听到他说：  
“明月何皎皎，照我罗床帏。”

**Author's Note:**

> 结句出自《古诗十九首·明月何皎皎》  
> 明月何皎皎，照我罗床帏。  
> 忧愁不能寐，揽衣起徘徊。  
> 客行虽云乐，不如早旋归。  
> 出户独彷徨，愁思当告谁！  
> 引领还入房，泪下沾裳衣。


End file.
